


Lessons in Language

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hawke learns elvish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Merrill teaches Hawke some elven.Treat for Black Emporium!





	Lessons in Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“Merrill, I just don’t think I’m ever going to get the hang of pronouncing your language.” Hawke grumbled as she rubbed her nose in Merrill’s hair. The smell of grass with just a hint of the sea filled her nose as she wrapped an arm around Merrill’s waist. She enjoyed snuggling with Merrill, and would enjoy it even more if Merrill wasn’t so set on teaching her the ancient elvhen language.

“It’s not so bad. Your pronunciation is getting much better! You hardly mess up your sentence structure now!” Hawke chuckled at how bright Merrill’s voice was. That was one thing she loved about Merrill, that never ending optimism. Even in the bleakest of times, Merrill would find something positive to focus on. That was especially true when they’d had to face down her clan, Hawke wasn’t sure they’d be allowed to leave without a fight. Her arm tightened around Merrill at the thought of how close she’d come to losing her.

Blood magic wasn’t something Hawke was that comfortable with, but she trusted Merrill to know what she was doing. No demon would keep Hawke from Merrill if the worst-case scenario happened. She’d rip apart any demon with her bare hands or magic.

“Now. I’m going to teach you another phrase Hawke. It’s a very important saying with the Dalish.” Merrill turned over and smiled at Hawke’s scrunched up face. “Now, now _vhenan_.” Merrill laughed and pressed a kiss to Hawke’s cheek.

“Fine.” Hawke heaved a sigh and snuggled Merrill closer. Ever since her mother’s death, Hawke tried to keep everyone close. There was a deep seeded need to touch them to make sure they were still there. A brush of a hand across a back, a pat on the shoulder, or a full body hug. Hawke had to reassure herself that they were there and with her. She didn’t want to lose anyone again, and Merrill understood. She was a tactile person so appreciated the touches and was more than happy to reassure Hawke she was still there. “Let’s hear it.”

“ _Ar lath ma, vhenan_.”

“Are leth mai, _vhenan_.” That word had been one of the first she’d mastered, once Merrill explained what it meant. _My heart_. It fit as Merrill was the other half to Hawke’s heart.

“That was a very valiant first attempt Hawke.” Merrill told her and Hawke knew what that meant. That was the patronizing tone used for when she’d done horribly.

“I butchered it again, didn’t I?” Merrill’s body shook against her as she tried to keep the laughs silent. “Go ahead. You can laugh at me all you want.” Hawke loved the sound of Merrill’s laugh. It was so full of life and filled Hawke with lightness she hadn’t experienced since childhood. It was rare to hear and Hawke treasured each and every time she got to hear it.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh Hawke, but that was _terrible_.” Merrill wiped the tears from her eyes after the laughs subsided. “Try again will you?” Hawke blew out an irritated breath that ruffled Merrill’s hair but they both knew she would. She’d always try again for Merrill.

“ _Ar lath ma, vhenan._ ” The words flowed off Hawke’s tongue with ease, surprising both women.

“That. That was perfect Hawke!” Merrill chirped as she looked up at her lover. Tears welled in her eyes as she reached up to touch Hawke’s cheek.

“What does it mean Merrill?” Hawke recalled Merrill saying it a few times in the past to her. Mostly during times when Hawke was suffering from something.

“It means. I love you, my heart.” Merrill felt Hawke go still before she dared a peek at her face. That face she loved so much was almost carefully blank, and it meant she was processing a lot of emotion at once. Merrill learned that it didn’t mean Hawke rejected her, but that she was trying to figure out how she felt. In this case, Merrill had a feeling Hawke was trying not to cry.

“Merrill.” Hawke murmured as she ducked her head and pressed her nose against Merrill’s shoulder. Love filled her for this elven woman who had been through so much in an attempt to save her people’s legacy. “Thank you.”

“For what Hawke?”

“For loving me. And letting me love you.” Hawke felt Merrill’s arms come around her and returned the embrace.

“Oh Hawke.” Merrill moved to put her lips against Hawke’s neck in a comforting kiss. Hawke shivered and shifted until her lips met Merrill’s. The kiss tasted of desperate love, Hawke needed Merrill to know she loved her and just how deep that love ran. The lovers broke apart after a moment.

“I would be lost without you.” She pressed her forehead to Merrill’s as she spoke.

“No. You’d continue on. It’s who you are Hawke. But I’m glad to share the burden with you, and I’m never leaving you.” Merrill brushed her hand over Hawke’s cheek in a whisper soft caress. Their lips came together again, this time in a leisurely kiss. Heat simmered below the surface but it had no place in this tender sharing of emotions. The moment was shattered in a moment as a large body covered in fur leapt onto the bed and showed his affection. By smothering the two of them in slobbery kisses.

“Down! Oh creators! Hawke!” Merrill shrieked in laughter as the Mabari licked Merrill’s face.

“Down you great hulking beast!” Her tone lacked heat as Hawke shoved the dog towards the foot of the bed. “Go sleep in your spot.” The dog lolled his tongue and barked happily before he settled down by their feet.

“I think he’s trying to tell us to go to bed.” Merrill wiped her face with the edge of the blanket. Hawke chuckled and ran her hand over the dog’s head before she flopped back with Merrill beside her.

“Good night then. The boss has spoken.” The dog huffed in agreement and they snuggled under the covers for sleep.


End file.
